Cheetor
''~''Cheetor's view on the predacons. Cheetor was a maximal soldier who served in the Beast Wars and the war on Cybertron in Beast Machines. When he landed on Prehistoric Earth, he took the form of a cheetah and took the name Cheetor. He is the one few to survive all the way to the end of both series. He is the youngest and the immature one of the Maximals ad he looks up to everyone as an idol. He looks up to Optimus Primal as a true leader and tries very hard to impress him. When Tigatron and Airazor joined the war, Cheetor became very close to them as well. He was one of the few to become a transmetal, given the ability to fly and also become a Transmetal II. Cheetor was one of the original Maximals aboard the Axalon when it crash landed on Prehistoric Earth along with Optimus Primal, Rhinox and Rattrap. In the beginning, he would be the one in trouble and one of his maximal counterparts to rescue him. In "The Web", he was captured by Tarantulas and almost destroyed by him but was rescued by Rattrap. In the next episode, he kept making mistakes and allowed himself to be captured so he could escape and get the respect he wanted. When Tigatron's stasis pod landed, Cheetor was part of the land party to reach it and became close with Tigatron calling each other "Big Cat" and "Little Cat". In "Gorilla Warfare", when Optimus fell victim to Scorponok's inventions, making him a fighting monster, Cheetor was wanted to go after the predacons personally but was stopped by Dinobot (of all people) saying it would be a suicide mission and he was right and luckily, Optimus was returned to normal in the end. In "Victory", the Maximals were ready to sail off back to Cybertron but before they could leave, Dinobot was in danger and needed help. Optimus went to help and Cheetor as well. When Optimus was left behind, Cheetor became upset but when they got stuck on Earth for good, Cheetor hugged Optimus as he was glad to see him. In "The Spark", Cheetor saw another stasis pod and went to find it. He called Tigatron for backup but he was paralyzed by Blackarachnia. When Cheetor reached the pod, he found Rhinox trying to save the protoform. Cheetor volunteered to go offline and let Rhinox retrieve some internal parts from him. While offline, he had a dream of Rhinox showing him a spark and learned of significance in Transformers. When he awoke, Blackarachnia and the flyers were close by and went to hold them off. He managed to paralyze Blackarachnia with her own weapon and blast Waspinator but Terrorsaur knocked him out. Luckily, Airazor was born and everyone made it back to base and were restored. In "Call of the Wild", Cheetor was having dreams of being a real Cheetah and it came true as the Maximals were forced to be in beast mode for days and began to act like real animals. He and Rhinox went sleep-prowling and were hunted by Inferno. Tigatron found them and turned them back to normal. In "Dark Voyage", Cheetor and the others became blinded by an energon explosion. While traveling back to the base, Cheetor is attacked by a giant python who strangles him but is rescued by Rhinox who hurls the snake afar. To be contiuned for further editing... When Optimus sacrificed himself, the impact of the timewarp explosion turned Cheetor, along with Rattrap, Megatron and Tarantulas into transmetals. Cheetor was given the ability to fly but at first, had trouble getting used to it. When Tigatron and Airazor were knocked out by Megatron, Cheetor tried his use form in battle and began to get the hang of it. He engaged in an air battle with Waspinator and defeated him yet again. In "Coming of the Fuzors pt. 1", Cheetor and the others found a stasis pod that could not be saved and saw two more landing elsewhere. Rattrap had him check it out but when he arrived, Silverbolt and Quickstrike were awake and turned into Predacons. Silverbolt chased after him but Cheetor outmanuvered him and was soon chased by Megatron and Inferno. In part 2, Cheetor, along with Dinobot and Rattrap engaged in a standoff with the entire Predacon army and was unsuccessful. When they retreated to the Axalon, they along with Rhinox were outmatched and very close to defeat. Then, Optimus arrived in a transmetal form and defeated the preds singlehandedly. In "Other Visits pt. 1", Tigatron and Airazor were abducted by the aliens and disappeared. When Cheetor arrived to rescue them, he was too later as they were already gone and was heartbroken as he lost two of his closest friends. In "Bad Spark", he and Optimus found Rampage's stasis pod and learned of his origin. In the agenda arc, Cheetor was ordered to find Blackarachnia and bring her back to base and told Silverbolt that he would not bring any harm to her. Silverbolt was grateful to hear that but he knocked out Cheetor to find her himself. When he awoke, he went with Optimus to find energon when they were ambushed by Inferno but the pred caused an explosion and was almost killed by it. When they returned to base, they found Ravage working for Megatron and engaged in battle. After winning, they flew as fast as they could to the Ark and stop Megatron but it was too late as Megatron destroyed Optimus Prime's spark and the maximals were beginning to be wiped off the Earth. Cheetor and the others survived as blackarachnia stopped Megatron and Optimus revived Prime's spark and was upgraded to Optimal Optimus. In "Deep Metal", he was blindsided by Rampage and almost drowned but was rescued by the newly arrived Depth Charge. When Depth Charge was brought back to base and restored, Cheetor introduced himself and thanked him but was pushed away. In "The Cutting Edge", Megatron unleashed robotic raptors to attack the protohumans and the leader's children Jack and Una were separated and rescued by the Maximals. Optimus ordered Blackarachnia to bring them back and Silverbolt volunteered but was denied and Cheetor did and was approved much to Silverbolt's jealousy. Blackarachnia was less than amused on the journey but Cheetor quickly befriends the kids and gave them rides. When they were brought back, Blackarachnia thanked Cheetor but still saw him as a kid and mentally rejected him. Cheetor assured her that he will mature. In "Feral Scream pt. 1", Cheetor falied stopping Megatron and Optimus was rough on him and ordered him to stop him. Megatron succeeded in creating a Transmetal II clone of Dinobot. Depth Charge arrived and was easily defeated by the new pred but Cheetor arrived and stole the alien transmetal driver. He gave it to Depth Charge but Megatron shot at him and Cheetor was fatally electrocuted by the machine and caused an explosion, blowing everyone away. Depth Charge found parts of Cheetor but not him and was upset. When he returned to base, he told Optimus about what happened and Primal felt guilty and went to search for him. Megatron and the other predacons captured Depth Charge but were being stalked by a mysterious creature with a loud roar. The creature seemed to be made of metal as it scratched Megatron, tore Quickstrike piece by piece and costantly attacking the rest, making them retreat. The creature was about to attack Depth Charge but ran off when Optimus arrived. Optimus wondered what it or who was when a severly injured Cheetor was crawling back to base. In part 2, Cheetor began having dreams of being turned into a monstrous freak and being hunted by his friends. He awoke and turned into the creature from the previous episode. Megatron found the creature and recognized it as Cheetor and sent Dinobot and Waspinator to capture him. Cheetor returned to base the next morning looking normal but behaving strangely. Optimus brought him on a scouting mission but really to confront him. They were soon ambushed and Optimus was injured making a sad Cheetor letting the beast take over him and became a Transmetal II. He destroyed Waspinator in one shot and engaged in a beast mode fight with Dinobot. Cheetor won but could not maximize and was still feral. Optimus released the feralness in his spark, making him transform and given a new body and behaving more maturely than ever. In "Go with the Flow", he and Rattrap were teaching Jack and Una how to fight and the ways of nature. When Una was captured, Cheetor was injured and Rattrap and Depth Charge went to rescue her. In "Other Victories", Tigerhawk, possessed by the aliens returned to Earth and attacked the Predacons and Optimus told Cheetor to meet him at their coordinates. Cheetor arrived at the Predacon base to find Tigerhawk engaged in battle with Megatron and was knocked out by Tarantulas. He then dreamt of seeing Tigatron and Airazor in spirit form and when he awoke, their sparks appeared before him and they led him to Tarantulas' lab. When the aliens sacrficed themselves to kill Tarantulas, Tigerhawk needed a spark and Cheetor witnessed his friends' sparks merging and becoming Tigerhawk. Tigatron and Airazor had finally come home and Cheetor was glad. In the series finale, Cheetor escorted Blackarachnia and an injured Silverbolt back to base. When the Nemesis was destroyed and Megatron captured, the Beast Wars were over and Cheetor and the others returned to Cybertron. Category:Protagonists Category:Forgotten Lot